


The Fort

by kitlee625



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanket forts aren't just for kids. Written for the prompt: "cuddling in a blanket fort"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Valantha. Thanks for the great prompt!

After her advanced weapons class, May goes to the library to meet Coulson so they can study for their History of S.H.I.E.L.D. final. Unfortunately, when she gets there, she can’t find him anywhere. With finals drawing near, the library is packed, and she searches the cubicles on the first and second floor without any luck. Just before she is about to give up and go back to her dorm room to study alone, she remembers that when the library is full like this, he will sometimes study in the basement. Few students go down there because it is dusty and filled with old, obscure books, but Coulson loves it down there.

She expects to see him sitting at a table when she gets off the elevator, but instead she is surprised to see the entire space covered with what looks like a giant blanket fort.

“Coulson? Are you down here?”

“I’m in here,” Coulson shouts. She hears some shuffling coming from the fort, and then his head emerges from one of the piles of blankets. “Hi May.”

She gives him an amused look. “So this is what field agent training is all about? Building blanket forts instead of going to class?”

“It was for tactics,” he says defensively. “We were split into two teams, and my team had to design a fort and defend it against an invading force.”

She raises one eyebrow quizzically. “Did you win?”

A triumphant smile spread across his face. “They didn’t stand a chance.”

She smiles and looks around. “It looks very impressive, but now we need to study.”

“We can study in the fort.”

“Doesn’t that seem a little childish?”

“Why? It’s perfectly comfortable and quiet.”

She shrugs. It still feels silly studying for finals in a giant blanket fort, but she can’t think of a good reason why not. Besides, it isn’t like there are a lot of other spots in the library. “Okay. Lead the way.”

He crawls back beneath the blankets, and she follows him. Inside, it is even more impressive than it appears from the outside. The tunnels are small, just large enough that they can crawl through single-file, but they form an impressive labyrinth with plenty of hiding spots and dead ends to trap any invaders. If it weren’t for Coulson leading her in the right direction, she is sure that she would get lost.

He leads her back towards the far corner of the fort, where the tunnels converge into a larger circular space. It is tall enough that they can sit up without bumping their heads, and wide enough that they can lie side by side on the ground, which is padded by layer upon layer of blankets. Along the wall there are piles of pillows, and Coulson arranges them so that they can sit comfortably side by side to study.

“Okay,” she concedes, “this is a pretty cool place to study. At least it’s a lot quieter than it would be upstairs or in the dorms.”

He beams. “I’m glad you like it. I designed it for my team. They wanted to take it down as soon as class was over, but I though it would be a good place to study.”

“Nice,” she says. “Do you think your teammates are going to come down and want to use it too?”

He grins. “I might have rearranged some of those tunnels and boobytraps after they left,” he admits. “I don’t think they’d be able to find their way through again.”

He relaxes against the pillows, and May curls up beside him. “Well, I won’t tell them the way if you don’t.”


End file.
